Certain methods and systems for processing audio signals can be inefficient, power-intensive, and suffer from undesirable audio artifacts. Further limitations and disadvantages of such methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.